Entwined
by Tsuki-the-moon
Summary: Deidara and tobi has just finished their mission and is coming back to their when Deidara takes an unexpected turn. Who'd have thought that a small fun explosion could turn to a love story? WARNING! includes Yaoi, BoyxBoy! DEITOBI
1. Entwined

_**includes a little blood!**_

**_warning: Yaoi!!!! BoyxBoy!!!_**

**_Enjoy my story!!!_**

_**DEITOBI.**_

_**Entwined**_

"Sennnnnpai~! Where are you?"

Tobi walked around the forest floor, looking for his akatsuki partner. They had finished their mission and had just set of to go back when Deidara suddenly disappeared.

"Senpai, if this is s joke, it's not funny!" Tobi whined.

Deidara, in his hiding spot in the trees stifled a laugh as his partner walked clueless among the forest floor. A small white frog jumped in front of Tobi and the masked man looked at it, tilting his head to a side.

"Hello froggy! Do you know where my senpai is?"

The white frog croaked softly and Tobi's black gloved hand gently scooped it up with his hand and looked at it through the black hole provided in his mask. The frog's eyes seemed hollow.

"Wow, you remind me of senpai's clay birdies and fishies!" Tobi exclaimed.

Deidara laughed as the frog exploded right in front of Tobi's face before he could gasp. Deidara continued laughing as he jumped down and pointed at Tobi.

"Baaaka! You fell for it! Un!"

Tobi turned angrily at Deidara. "That wasn't nice senpai!"

Deidara stopped laughing and stared at Tobi's face. His 'FACE'.

It was slightly covered in blood, probably from Deidara's prank and so were his hands, the black material gone from his fingers. One eye was patched and the other dark chocolate eye looked back at him, and he felt butterflies in his stomach… wait… hold on a sec, butterflies?! Deidara never had this feeling before.

Tobi's orange mask was on the floor, broken in sever pieces from the small explosion, which seemed strong enough to destroy it and even injure Tobi. Deidara suddenly felt guilty.

"What's wrong senpai?" Tobi asked, realizing Deidara wasn't saying anything. He followed his gaze.

He's orange mask lay on the ground, broken.

Tobi's eyes grew wide in fear. If his mask was on the ground, then his face…

Tobi immediately covered his face and looked away. Deidara still looked at him.

"Tobi, why do you…" Deidara started but Tobi quickly cut him off.

"It's nothing! Can we go now, please?" he said, almost in a beg.

Deidara nodded slowly before leading Tobi out the forest and into a main path. Deidara glanced back and saw that Tobi was still covering his face. Blood dripped down from his hands and Deidara felt guilty then before. They came to a small village and Deidara turned to Tobi.

"We'll stay here overnight until we get out next mission. Ok?" he said, his tone softer then usual. Tobi nodded slightly and they continued into the village, Deidara's head looking side to side, looking for a place to stay. As they walked past shops and homes, Deidara heard people whispering to each other about Tobi.

"Look at him! He's bleeding!"

"Poor guy, I wonder what happened."

"Why is he covering his face up? Maybe it's demented!"

Deidara glanced back and saw that Tobi didn't care about what the people around him was saying. They came to an inn and an old woman greeted them with a smile.

"Hello travelers! You must be travelers, am I correct?" she asked.

"Er, yeah, we need two rooms…" Deidara muttered, thinking the lady was mental.

The woman nodded and turned around, looking for spare keys. Deidara saw her frown a bit before turning around and handing him a key. 'One' key.

Deidara looked at the woman quizzically. "Uh, I need two, not one…"

The woman apologized and explained that it was the only spare room at the moment.

"But the room is for couples, so the bad is big enough for two people!" She said in a grin. Deidara's eyes twitched a little and his mind filled with thoughts of how to bomb this old, annoying hag when she suddenly motioned to his back right.

"Say, what's wrong with your friend? He seems to be hurt."

Deidara slightly turned to see Tobi, still covering his face, a few meters away from him, staring at a blank wall next to him. Deidara cringed as Tobi's blood hadn't stopped and kept on dripping down from his hands and on to the floor.

"Let's just say he had an accident, un." Deidara muttered.

The woman, hearing his tone of voice, decided not to ask anymore and handed him a first-aid kit. "Hope this will help lad."

Deidara gave a small smile to the woman. "Thank you, un." He called out for Tobi and they went up to their room. Tobi realized that Deidara wasn't giving him a key and decided to ask.

"Senpai, Where's my room?"

Well, that's what Deidara thought he asked. He couldn't hear properly with his hands in the way. Deidara stood for a while, holding the key to their room in front of him and the door to their room.

"Err, she said this was the only spare room for a moment, un."

"A moment?"

"Well… maybe more then a moment, un."

There was a small silence before Deidara sighed which made Tobi flinch a bit.

"Look Tobi, it's only for a while, ok?" he said.

Tobi nodded a little and they went in. Deidara locked the door in case they got ambushed, or something. Tobi sat on the bed, still covering his face, blood still seeping through. Deidara sighed again and sat next to Tobi, holding the first-aid kit.

"Here, let me see it."

Tobi shifted his body away from Deidara, obviously not wanting to show his face at him. Deidara growled in frustration and grabbed Tobi's arm, turning him around.

"Will you stop acting like a child and show me the god dam wound?!"

Tobi started to protest but Deidara snapped at him. "I don't god dam care! Now show your bloody wound!" Tobi reluctantly lowered his hand to show his face fully covered in blood. Deidara went to the bathroom and came back with some water and a small tea tower. He dunked it into the water and squeezed it. He gently started treating the wounds and washing away the blood. He placed some plasters filled with his own chakra on the scratches and bandages on his hands. Now that Tobi's face was free from blood, Deidara could see that the face was actually quite handsome. Nice sleek collarbone, soft ears, gentle lips, and innocent eyes that somehow seemed tainted. A complete look that seemed to scream 'Uke'…

What?! Why was he thinking of these kind of stuff? It wasn't as if he was gay or something… That got Deidara thinking, was he? Deidara could have asked himself millions of questions if he was, but Tobi was there to interrupt his thoughts. "Senpai?"

Deidara blinked for a while, not sure what to do and slapped himself on his cheeks. Tobi looked wide-eyed at his senpai by his actions and shifted away a little from him.

"Er, you ok senpai?"

Deidara shook his head a couple of times like a dog would do after a shower. He slapped himself again for some time until his cheeks stung.

"I must be going nuts if I'm thinking of what I'm thinking, un." He muttered. Tobi raised an eyebrow. He was starting to get used to showing his face at senpai.

"Well, what are you thinking about?" he asked.

Deidara looked at Tobi, observing his features. It really was… 'Ukeble'. Deidara stood up and took his coat off, folding it neatly and putting it near the bed. Tobi decided to do the same, seeing it as polite. Deidara grinned, getting an idea.

---

finish!

thank you for reading! just wait for a little while and I'll upload the next chapter!!!

- Tsuki


	2. After Shower

_**Warning! contains yaoi!**_

**_thank you to all who've read the first chapter 'Entwined'!_**

_**please review!**_

**_-Tsuki_**

_**DEITOBI.**_

_ch-2_

_**After shower**_

"Y'know, you should have a shower. You're probably sweaty from the forest right now." Deidara suggested. Tobi instantly agreed. As he headed towards the bathroom, Deidara skidded in front of him with a smirk. "I'm gong first." Tobi made a face that looked like he was groaning, and sat on the bed.

Tobi did fluster when he saw his senpai come out of the bathroom with only a towel covering his waist. He quickly got into the bathroom and had a relaxing shower, completely ignoring the bandages and plasters. It was Deidara who had treated him for the first time in life. He wanted to keep them there for a while, although he was sure his wounds were already healed from the chakra kept in the bandages and plasters from Deidara. He got out of the shower, content and dry, tower on this waist. He planned to sleep immediately when he realized that his senpai was nowhere to be seen.

"Senpai?" he asked.

Deidara, once again crept behind Tobi and when he was at the foot of the bed, he spun Tobi around and pushed him onto the bed.

"S-senpai?" Tobi stammered, flustering when he saw him totally naked.

"Hey Tobi, feeling tired? 'Cause I'm not." Deidara said with a grin.

He gripped onto Tobi's tower, pulling it, obviously wanting to see something interesting. Tobi gripped on it tight as if it was his life line.

"W-what are you doing senpai? I'm not gay!" Tobi resisted. Well, at least he thought he wasn't.

Deidara grinned down at Tobi and pulled on harder at the tower.

"Well, I am."

With full force, he threw the tower away, exposing Tobi's member. Deidara sniggered a little before kissing Tobi on the mouth.

"Well, I got to say, your's big as you are."

Deidara ripped the plasters from his face, seeing the wounds was perfectly healed and started kissing Tobi on his cheeks.

Tobi blushed hard.

Deidara kissed Tobi by the side of his neck

"Senpai- stop!" Tobi managed to say before Deidara kissed him on his lips.

"I'm sorry Tobi, I can't resist you anymore. Please, let me see you completely undone, un." He said, squeezing Tobi's dick.

"Ah! Deidara senpai, please! Stop! I-it hurts! Uh…" Deidara kissed him down his back and all the way down. Tobi blushed.

"That's enough senpai! No- ah!" Deidara stroked Tobi's erection, letting the sticky liquid be licked by the tongue in Deidara's palm.

"C'mon Tobi, I haven't even started, un." Deidara said, licking it. Tobi's body started to quiver.

"Please senpai… I- I'm not used to this… Ah!" His whole body jerked as Deidara bit 'it'.

"Does it hurt Tobi?" He asked, sucking it.

Tobi, without realizing, started to cry tears. Deidara stopped, and then pulled Tobi Close to him. Deidara ran his fingers on Tobi's soft black hair then to his lips and kissed him. He licked his tears away and whispered into Tobi's ear.

"You know I don't want to see you sad Tobi. I never do. Won't you smile for me?" Deidara trickled his hands down to Tobi's shoulders and onto his chest. Silent tears ran down Tobi's face and instead of smiling, Tobi turned around and hugged him. Deidara was surprised.

"I'm sorry senpai. I'm not good enough for you…" Tobi held him tighter in his arms. Deidara smiled.

"Nonsense Tobi, You're always good. Un." Deidara reached below Tobi's waist. Tobi's face went red.

"Senpai-" Deidara pushed tobi backwards on the bed before he could finish.

"Tobi, Let me go inside of you. Un…" Deidara murmured, licking Tobi's nipples.

"Senpai, I-" Deidara stopped him by kissing him on the lips.

"Please Tobi… Just once…" Deidara whispered. Tobi said nothing.

"Tobi, When I put it inside you, it will hurt at first." Deidara warned. Tobi twitched as he stroked his erection.

"Nh…gh"

Soon, Tobi was on his stomach, hands squeezing the white sheets in pain, but also in pleasure.

"Ah, ah, ah…agh…ngh!" Tobi panted. His body felt hot. His body shook and jerked. "Agh… Senpai… Hot…"

"Tobi… Let me see you undone." Deidara said, kissing him on the cheek. Tobi's body shook harder. The pain brought tears to his eyes. Everything felt hot.

"Tobi… I love you… I love you so much that I want to see all of you Tobi. Un." Deidara said, kissing him. Tobi twitched as pushed in.

"Ah!"

The air was filled with sex and Tobi felt like he was swimming in a small pool full of sweat and cum. He jerked as Deidara's member went through his ring and screamed, unable to hold in the pain in his mouth. The pain came faster, harder and Tobi continued to scream, his mouth full of saliva that he couldn't swallow. They dribbled down between his clenched teeth and onto the sheets that used to be white. Deidara panted as he pushed in and Tobi screamed again. He loved the way Tobi called his name, again and again. He reached his hand under and let his mouthed hands play with Tobi's balls.

Tobi flinched but couldn't help but like it. It felt somehow… nice.

He suddenly bucked his hips and Deidara stopped for a moment and grinned. Tobi had now realized that Deidara was going easy on him and wanted more action.

Tobi almost laughed as he felt Deidara almost inside him. His body shivered as a tongue moved around his balls, and felt himself giggle as Deidara left kisses on his back. Deidara was going in hard this time, more force then before and Tobi felt his energy drain out of him.

"S-senpai… I-I don't think… I c-can keep t-this up…" Tobi panted, looking at Deidara's sky blue eyes looking back at his chocolate eye. He was drenched in sweat and his blonde hair was splattered with Tobi's fluids. He seemed worn out too.

"M-me neither…" he managed, before collapsing onto his partner's thighs.

They lied there for a while, tired and sticky, they looked at the ceiling. Deidara was the first one to get up a bit, and started to give feathery kisses on Tobi's neck and his collarbone.

"Senpai…" Tobi muttered.

Deidara kissed his lips then bit down the lower lip, making Tobi open his mouth to yelp. Deidara quickly slipped his tongue inside and let it play around Tobi's tongue.

Tobi leaned forward, fighting back Deidara's tongue and his fought back.

Deidara placed his hands on Tobi's chest and lightly pushed him back on the bed and laughed a little. Tobi could see a light pink blush taint his cheeks. Tobi blushed back and grinned. Deidara leaned down and licked Tobi's ears and whispered;

"I love you Tobi."

Tobi blushed a little then leaned forward to his senpai's ear and whispered the same thing.

"I love you too, Senpai."

They lay back onto the bed, thinking of many things. Tobi sniffed at the air and looked up at the ceiling.

"I guess we're gonna have to have another shower, senpai?"

"Yeah… I guess, un."

well?

ya guys like it or not? be truth ful!

should i continue the stroy?

tell me wat'ya think!

-Yuki


	3. Shooting star

_**Here's the last chapter that you all have been waiting fer!**_

_**Yes yes! Applause and all!**_

_**Love ya all.**_

_**Review please!**_

_**To the end.**_

"Senpai~ wait for me!"

Tobi did a little twirl when Deidara turned. Tobi reached out and grabbed his senpai's hand and pulled it to him, letting him join his little dance. "Come on senpai! Dance with me!"

The birds chirped and the sun's ray shot neatly on to the leaves of the forest and the path of dirt where Tobi used as a stage.

Deidara grumbled but danced anyway. _Tried_ to dance. He stumbled and tripped and Tobi ended up laughing. Deidara hissed.

"Quiet! I never danced before! Un."

"But senpai! Dancing is also art!" Tobi jumped to the left and tried a pirouette. "It's my art!"

Deidara stared and giggled. Tobi stopped and blushed.

"Eh? What's so funny?" he sweated. Deidara laughed.

"Alright, teach me how to dance. Un."

"Eh~? But you didn't want to before! What happened?"

_You happened. If it's your art, then it's mine too. "_What's mine is yours Tobi. Un." And he took the gloved hand. Tobi tilted his head, totally not getting it. Deidara laughed. "Never mind." Just then, a transmission from the leader came in.

Deidara listened and a moment later he was serious, walking down the path and to a village.

"So~ what did leader Sama say?"

"We need to kill the sakuromi clan, un."

"… Details?"

"Then we retrieve a silver sword called tamaishi, legendary for its strength to cut through anything. Un."

"Then?"

Deidara whipped around.

"What do you mean then? Will you stop pestering me? Orders are orders! Doesn't matter! Un."

"… Gomenasai senpai. I just wanted to know so we could do something together fun later. Gomen." Tobi scratched the back of his head and tried to laugh but stopped all together. Deidara grimaced and hid his shame, turning around and continuing to walk. After a little while, Tobi spoke again.

"Senpai? Is it me? Are you grumpy because of me? Senpai?"

Deidara shook his head later.

Tobi smiled inside his mask. "I'm glad!"

Deidara felt his heart hurt a little and said nothing. _It's not you. I'm upset because we can't spend together doing what ever we want._ "Let's go get this job done fast. Un."

They ran to their destination, flags of cat looking figures flapping at the wind. Walls lined and formed a fortress form the valley. Houses lined here and there, people happy with their normal lives, not knowing their lives were to end today. Tobi sagged at that thought a little as he watched them from a tall tree brunch stretching over the valley. Deidara started making his clay figures and handed them to Tobi.

"Hold on to them. Un." He said as he continued making more. There were spiders, birds, snakes, fishes, and frogs. "They'll do all the work; we'll just sit back and relax. Un." He formed a hand sign and all the birds he threw exploded into life sizes and flew off with clay fish each in their claws and snakes on their backs. The birds flew over the village, and swept down to a dam where the whole village got their water supply from. Deidara formed another hand sign and the birds dropped the fishes, and the fishes swam down into the pipes, underground networks under the village. Then it was the snakes. The birds tilted and the snakes fell, falling into trees and on top of buildings. Ten fell on to a tall tower where the sword, tamaishi rested upon its sheath. The clay frogs hopped upon the sides of the walls, surrounding the clan. One hopped upon the gates and the two shinobis who guarded the gates looked down.

"What's this?"

"What else? A frog!"

They laughed. And the frogs exploded. Their damage reached twenty meters circumference and the walls all crumbled down. The spiders jumped onto the most important shinobis and killed them instantly. The fishes under the clan exploded and the ground shook. While everyone was in a panic, the snakes slid down and two exploded the walls that contained the sword. Five exploded the jounins that tried to protect the sword. The snakes climbed up a stall and one swallowed the sword. Two of the clay birds flew in and grabbed the snake while the other two destroyed the tower. The rest of the birds demolished and killed the clan, leaving only very little of the survivors.

But meanwhile before all this happened…

The sun was setting slowly and Tobi stared at the horizon through the hole provided in his mask. He commented how beautiful it was and Deidara smiled, turning to him.

"But not as beautiful as you. Un." He took the mask off and smiled warmly at Tobi's lush brown eyes and his warm pink cheeks. He stroked them and Tobi leaned forward to catch his senpai's soft lips. Their tongues did a little dance and their kiss deepened, more passion. By the time they separated to catch their breathe; two of Deidara's birds along with the snake flew onto a branch right next to them.

"Senpai, what's wrong with that snake?"

"Better send it to the leader. Un."

The birds flew off with the snake which ate tamaishi. The two couples sat there, leaning on each others shoulders and watching the sun set slowly. The sky way above darkened to navy and mixed with the red sunset. Touching the hills in the far distance were orange and yellow and they felt as if time stopped, just for them to savior this moment. Both raised their heads at the same time and fell into a kiss again, and before they knew it, it was already night, the stars dazzling above them.

"Oh, oh! Look senpai! A shooting star! Wish senpai! Quick!" Tobi clamped his hands together and squeezed his eyes tightly. Deidara smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Tobi opened his eyes.

"Senpai? Did you wish for anything?" Tobi pouted, hoping he did get the chance to make a wish. Deidara shook his head.

"What is there to wish for when I have all I ever need?" Deidara hugged Tobi by the waist and leaned on the base of the tree. Tobi smiled and leaned his head upon Deidara's chest, staring up at the stars through the leaves and fell asleep, reciting softly his wish.

_I wish_

_Dear star_

_For me and my senpai_

_To be together forever_

_And ever_

_Please make this wish true_

_Dear star_

_For I'll love him_

_Until the day I die._

_**Reviews! Please!**_


End file.
